Yuki Matsuoka (drama)
was Tsukushi Makino's best friend. She and Tsukushi were part-time employees at Wagashi Sengoku, a Japanese sweets shop owned by Sachiyo Sengoku. Yuki briefly dated Nakatsuka and later developed a crush on Sojiro Nishikado. Biography Early life She was an only child.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns Yuki met her best friend, Tsukushi Makino in kindergarten. Up until middle school, Tsukushi protected Yuki whenever a bully made her cry.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango High school Yuki began attending a public high school in April 2004, while Tsukushi went on to Eitoku Academy. They worked together at Wagashi Sengoku, owned by Sachiyo Sengoku, whom they called "Okami-san." Supportive friend at work]] She was always there to listen to Tsukushi's problems regarding Eitoku and the F4. Because of Tsukushi's sense of justice, Yuki found it strange that Tsukushi "could live with their stupid behavior." She was disappointed that no one at Eitoku knew how nice Tsukushi really was. After Tsukushi got a red card from the F4, she talked to Yuki about a particular member, Rui Hanazawa. Yuki correctly guessed that Tsukushi had a crush on him. She then told Tsukushi about her boyfriend Nakatsuka, whom she had met on the street. Tsukushi later told Yuki about a party. Yuki encouraged her to go, hoping her Eitoku classmates would get to know the "real" her.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Tsukushi reported every detail of the party to Yuki, including her first kiss with Tsukasa Domyoji in front of her crush. Yuki advised her to confess her feelings to Rui soon. Tsukushi chose not to and saw him off at the airport, all of which she told Yuki. Tsukasa later asked Tsukushi on a date, but she spent most of the day with Yuki. At the last second, Tsukushi left to go see him.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado later visited Yuki's work and brought her to Sojiro's house to talk about Tsukushi. They were worried about Tsukasa's relationship with Tsukushi getting "serious". Yuki told them that "it was up to the two of them" and refused to interfere. When Tsukushi woke up in a hotel room, she swore to Yuki that "nothing happened."Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Photos of Tsukushi in the hotel room were spread around school. After her shift, Yuki left to help her and Sojiro search for the culprit at a nightclub. Seeing Tsukushi so upset, Yuki wondered whether she had developed feelings for Tsukasa.Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango When Tsukasa began acting like he and Tsukushi were dating, Yuki told that she just "jump into his arms with all her heart." Tsubaki Domyoji later proposed that Tsukushi and Tsukasa go on a double date with Yuki and her boyfriend. The two couples went to the zoo together. Nakatsuka soon began to annoy Tsukasa and they went their separate ways for a few hours. After meeting up again, Tsukasa punched Nakatsuka. Yuki had a feeling that Nakatsuka said something that offended Tsukasa.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Crush on Sojiro and Yuki]] Following the fight with Tsukasa, Nakatsuka stopped contacting Yuki. She still regularly continued to call him and send him messages. Meanwhile, Tsukushi was having her own relationship issues. She met with Yuki to tell her that she had chosen Rui, though Yuki said her reasons sounded like "pity". Yuki then asked Tsukushi to go with her to the place she first met Nakatsuka. He coincidentally arrived seconds later with a girl. Nakatsuka pretended to not know Yuki, so she ran away. Sojiro happened to see her and brought her to his house to have tea. He took her to get "revenge" on Nakatsuka. At a movie theater, Sojiro flirted with Nakatsuka's girl, before declaring his "favorite girl" was Yuki. This provided Yuki an opportunity to repeat Nakatsuka's words back at him.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango A few days later, Sojiro called Yuki to ask about Tsukushi. She met him, Akira, and Rui at Sojiro's house to tell them about Tsukushi's father being laid off. Akira pointed out that she seemed happy about it. She admitted that she was actually pleased about Sojiro calling her, appearing to have developed a crush on him. The guys ignored her. Later, Yuki was working when a huge stock of her boss's sweets were returned. Sojiro helped by buying the returned sweets.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango At the Teen of Japan contest, Yuki cheered for Tsukushi. She placed second and a party was held for her afterwards. Yuki asked Sojiro if he was free on Christmas Eve. He agreed to call her, if he got some free time. That day, Yuki bumped into Sojiro. He ran away upon seeing her and she chased after him.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango In February 2006, Yuki ran into Sojiro while he was talking to Sara Hinata. Once Sara left, Sojiro asked Yuki if a girl would ask a guy to meet her at six am to confess her love. Yuki told him that that made "no sense." Sojiro then decided not to meet Sara on Valentine's Day.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns Third year begins ]] Yuki and Tsukushi attended a middle school reunion in December 2006. There they met Junpei Oribe, who suggested that Tsukushi should become a lawyer. Yuki agreed, which lead Tsukushi to decide to enter law school. Later, Yuki went with Tsukushi to wish Sojiro a happy new year.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns At work, Tsukushi told Yuki about Tsukasa's fiancée Shigeru Okawahara. Shigeru then visited the store, and invited Tsukushi and Yuki to go shopping. She bought them bracelets after seeing the girls looking at them earlier. Yuki and Tsukushi were not sure what to think of her since she was not a "bad person". The next day, Yuki ran into Sojiro and Akira while they were attempting to get Shigeru to give up on Tsukasa. Yuki and the guys then met with Tsukushi. Sojiro encouraged her to fight for Tsukasa, which Yuki thanked him for afterwards.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Returns The following day, Yuki told her boss about Sojiro not answering her calls. Sachiyo called Akira, who told her that Sojiro was coming to his house tomorrow. Yuki asked Tsukushi to go with her. Sojiro left as soon as he saw Yuki. Not one to be discouraged, Yuki went after him. They went to a cafe, but the conversation was stilted. Yuki then decided to join a tea ceremony club in order to understand Sojiro better.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns Yuki later visited Tsukushi at the hospital when she collapsed due to exhaustion. Sojiro, Akira, and Rui also stopped by. Yuki walked out with Sojiro, who told her that Tsukasa still had feelings for Tsukushi. She called this "unfair", to which he responded that "there is no logic in love." After Tsukushi got out of the hospital, Yuki's new friend Sara helped her find an apartment.Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukushi later told Yuki and their boss about Rui's love confession. Their boss encouraged her to figure out who she cared for most. Tsukushi then told them that she wished for Tsukasa to happy with Shigeru. Later, she asked Tsukushi if anything new had happened with Rui. Yuki advised her that she "should not leave things the way they are."Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns The next day, Tsukushi told Yuki about what happened to Tsukasa in New York as well as Rui attempting to kiss her. Yuki then suggested that Tsukushi should confess her feelings to Tsukasa on Valentine's Day. The day before Valentine's, Akira and Sojiro visited Yuki's club. She noticed that Sara disappeared when Sojiro arrived. He himself left after Yuki mentioned Sara's name. After this, Yuki mentioned to Tsukushi about the possibility of Sara being Sojiro's first love.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns Helping Sojiro On Valentine's Day, Sojiro let Yuki into his house to ask about Sara. Yuki revealed that Sara had quit the club. She then asked Sojiro if Sara was the girl who asked to meet him on Valentine's Day in 2006. Sojiro confirmed this, before telling her his past with Sara. The next day, Yuki gave him Sara's cup, which she had left behind. Yuki felt guilty for interfering with Sojiro and Sara. She then began searching for the building that Sara had wanted Sojiro to see. After searching for over a week, Yuki finally found the building. She then asked Tsukushi to tell Sojiro to meet her later. He arrived just in time. They rushed to the roof, where a billboard that read "I love you, Jiro" was visible. Sojiro thanked Yuki for what she did afterwards.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns Later, Tsukushi called Yuki to tell her about Shigeru going into Tsukasa's room. Yuki told her that she should do something so Shigeru would not get "more attached" to him.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Returns After Tsukasa's mother found out about him and Tsukushi dating, she stayed with Yuki for a few days. Yuki's parents were effected by Domyoji Group's collapse. Tsukushi felt responsible and left Tokyo.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns A few days later, Tsukushi was living in a small village. Yuki called her and Tsukushi gave an update on Tsukasa, who was suffering from memory loss.Episode 10, Hana Yori Dango Returns Later, Yuki went on a skiing trip with Tsukushi and the F4. Tsukushi went missing, after Umi Nakajima had told her that Yuki was out in the blizzard. Thankfully, Tsukasa saved her and regained his memories. Several days later, Yuki went to Eitoku's prom, where Tsukasa proposed to Tsukushi. Yuki loudly congratulated her.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Post-high school at Tsukushi's wedding]]By early 2011, Yuki and Tsukushi were still working at Wagashi Sengoku. After Tsukasa announced his and Tsukushi's wedding, she and Okami-san gave an interview to a morning television show which upset Tsukushi. Yuki later apologized to her, saying "we were just so happy to talk about you." She attended Tsukushi's wedding that spring. A year later, Yuki went to Sojiro's book signing. He promptly ran away from her, which was the third time he had done so.Hana Yori Dango Final Physical appearance Like Tsukushi, Yuki had a cute face, but was not overly beautiful. Her facial features were soft and understated, including her dark brown eyes. Yuki's hair was long and straight, though she later curls it. She always wore her hair up while working. Outside of work, she styled her hair in a variety of ways, including braided pigtails and half-up with a side bun. Her wardrobe consisted of cute, casual clothing besides her work and school uniform. Personality and traits Yuki was a cheerful, hardworking, and determined person with a stubborn side that annoyed Sojiro. She was a loyal, compassionate friend, who was always there for Tsukushi. After developing a crush on Sojiro, Yuki's personality changed a bit. She became nicer and less obstinate. Yuki also chased after Sojiro blindly, not realizing that her presence sometimes bothered him. Behind the scenes *Yuki is portrayed by Aki Nishihara in every episode of Hana Yori Dango (2005) and Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), as well as the film, Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). * and play younger versions of Yuki in an episode. *A running gag in the series was Sojiro running away from Yuki and her chasing after him. Yuki acknowledges this when she says "that's the third time" at the end of the film. *Unlike in the manga, Yuki wears a school uniform to her public high school. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Matsuoka family Category:Tokyo residents